Feel Like Falling
by Away To Neverland
Summary: This is a story about Marcus and his late wife Didyme, from the time of her turning to her death. Feel Like Falling by Digital Daggers is what gave me the idea for the name of the story and the song fits well with the story. :)


Hello! This is a Twilight Saga fanfiction about the characters Marcus and his late wife Didyme. I'm not sure how long this will be but I am writing this for a very good friend of mine and we both like the Marcus and Didyme pairing and she chose this for me to write. I hope you all enjoy it just as much as I hope she enjoys it as well.

The title of this story is the title of the song "Feel Like Falling" by Digital Daggers. If you haven't listened to them I ask you to do so! They are amazing and this song fits this story. I do quite a few twilight fanfictions, if you like them then I ask you to check out my other fanfictions. Any good or bad review/opinions are welcome, I will take any critizism that anyone has.

For now, that is all I will say, please enjoy the story and thank you for giving it a chance!

* * *

Chapter One- Didyme

* * *

"Oh! Look at this brother!" Squealed Didyme as she looked around the brightly lit castle that was the home to the Volturi. Aro smiled at his sister, she was a little thing, she was also currently human. A bright smile lit up her face, her skin was light, almost pale but the faint pink that lit under her cheeks gave her a natural color that complimented her.

She had bright blue eyes that stood out against her face, her eyes were slightly big but seemed to sparkle at certain views of them. Her nose was narrow and slightly small but her lips were full and looked to have a stained pink against them.

Her hair was black like Aro's but far longer, it fell down her back almost to the top of her legs. For now, it was pulled back in a neat braid that some human servants had done for her. Aro himself had been a vampire for over a decade by now, Didyme knew what he was and even though she was afraid at first, she eventually adjusted to it.

After all he was still her brother and the only family she had left. Though they did not always live in the castle, they and a few other members of the newly found Volturi coven were in many different places before this. With this castle officially being theirs, they had servants, cooks (which were unneeded but it was best to keep up pretenses for the other humans), and plenty of others.

"I see it Didyme." Aro said in a calm and collected voice as he watched her run around the room that she had quickly claimed as hers, she was running her fingers against everything. The bed itself was expensive enough, but oh it was so wonderful. She could feel herself sink into it, which always gave her the best nights sleep.

"When will the others get here?" She turned to Aro and smiled, sitting on the edge of her bed. Her long gown went past her ankles and against the floor, she felt very much like a princess.

"After you are turned Didyme, I cannot trust them to refrain from you. As you are still human." Aro said as he held his hands behind his back. He was wearing his regular black suit, his hair pulled back by a simple hair band.

"You worry about me too much." Didyme said with a soft giggle. She was a happy person, it didn't matter what time of the day or night it was, she always seemed happy. She crossed her legs and looked at Aro. "Aro, you are too serious, enjoy a day with me outside its hardly sunny. I would like to start a garden here!" She added with excitement. "I can make a gorgeous garden! We can even have a fountain in the back."

She clapped her hands together happily while watching Aro's expression. He watched her seriously for a moment before he began laughing. "I cannot deny you anything. I'm sure Sulpicia would love o see a garden view when she looked from our room when she arrives. But you are being turned soon, I do not want something to suddenly happen to you and ruin that." His serious tone replaced his quick humor that had escaped and he studied her.

"If you say so but I would like to work on the garden before hand so when I am finally turned I can see that my garden lives on forever." She said with a happy tone which was different from her brothers. He walked to her and kneeled down beside her on the floor. "Didyme, your cheerfulness almost makes me forget how I am at times. I think you took it all with you when I was turned."

"I hope I get to keep that when I become like you, I'd hate to become so serious like you, Sire." She nudged him with a playful smirk against her face. Didyme saw him roll his eyes and she slowly grinned. "Are we really royalty?"

"To our kind, yes we are."

"_Our_ kind?" A smile went across Didyme's face as she watched him speak. Aro rolled his eyes but smiled at her. "Yes, our kind. You are as much like us Didyme. You'll be a vampire soon enough and nothing will be able to hurt you."

A small sigh escaped Didyme's lips as she looked down at her lap. "I can only hope you are right Aro..."

* * *

I'm sorry its so short! But I'll be adding more soon. :)


End file.
